Devil's Castle
The Devil's Castle is a very dark and spooky castle located in the Devil's Hand. Lucifer and many other Demons live here. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Battle Slot 1 *Battle Slot 2 Demon Horde Party Demons *Health: 271,853/750,000 *Speed: 750 *Damage: 750 *Fatigue: 7500/7500 *Effects: Horde Demons each with 1 rush count, Scissor Hands melee Damage is sword damage Harmony Nyx *Health: 1,715,214/1,715,214 *Speed: 893 (3,435.521024) *Strength: 1,042 (6,514.217216) *Fatigue: 987/2,000 *Regeneration: 64% *Effects: Weighted Combat Clothes, Combat Gloves, Silenced Eternity Max HP, +14% Regen, Servant of Silence Speed/Strength, When the Clock Strikes Twelve Speed/Strength, Silenced Edge Melee Damage, can only use punch/sig/ult/sword-related attacks, Silenced Existence 3 Speed/Strength Starr Xorous * Health: 318,600/354,000 * Speed: 388 ( 604.4 ) * Strength: 398 ( 897.5 ) * Fatigue: 283. * Effects: Polarity Cloak (Streamlined Combat Clothes), Combat Gloves. Fight! *Turn Order: Harmony, Starr, Horde *Harmony grinned, "Oh, look! New toys!" before transforming and pointing at the first demon, draining the life from it dual sword slash. 13 hit, 495,276 damage. * Starr would smile at his darling's enthusiasm..and psychopathic nature...Going through all of his transformations, he would summon his Chroniton Sword, Tempus. ( Ki Sword + 1 Regular Sword ). Going at the 1st demon as well, he would slice it once, putting forth great amounts of power.(1o Ki Sword + Reg Sword Dual Slashes ) He would turn to the second Demon, and do the same. 10 hit, 269,250 damage. The first demon dies. *The demons slash at Harmony (31 hit). 348,750 Damage *Harmony was entirely unharmed of Silence the Clock Strikes Twelve, stacks of Silenced Existence Spent for Silenced Eternity laughing like a lunatic as she suddenly transformed into a scythe Edge, whirling around the demons and slashing at them 20 times. 18 hit, 3,675,024 damage. 4 demons die. * Watching the scythe whirl around, you make Starr spring into action."I guess we're doing this then!" He would say, catching onto Harmony with both hands, then spinning her while running at the demons and slashing them 19 times (7 hit), before landing on the ground, and focusing, very seriously."Harmony...Let us be consumed by madness!" He would say,linking his soul with Harmony's."Soul Resonance!" They would yell as the Scythe would become a dual bladed scythe, one blade for each end. 2 domes would flicker around him, 1 black, and 1 white. Jumping up into the air, the crimson glowing blade would become the red soul energy circle like in training. In sync, the two would yell, "Silenced Flux!" Landing on the ground, there was no sound. The scythe would become normal, and then the compressed and thin wavelength of the attack would pierce the air, swirling about the demons. (Hits all 45) 27,417,697 damage. Silenced Existence triggers for Harmony. *The demons left, obviously saw no escape in sight and decided to leave with one parting gift and falling, leaving the bodies behind. (Battle Over)